Night Out
by Lightningwolf2.0
Summary: Guys have a night out at a bar and later a fight happens. Please read to find out what happens.


Newt Scamander went out with his brother and his brother's friend Jax.

Thy went to a bar but Newt really didn't drink.

Newt sat by his brother with his head down glancing in a girls direction who seemed to not be a drinker either. _The girl was Tina Goldstein who also was out with her sister and her sisters friend._

_she noticed Newt and when their eyes met from a distance he averted his eyes._

_Jax wasn't really a nice guy either and he noticed who Newt was staring at._

Jax got up and went to Tina as Newt and Theseus were confused. Newt didn't like the idea of Jax by her because he knew what he was like.

Tina watched as Jax approached her and introduced himself.

Jax said,"Come. I wanna show you something".

Tina said,"Uh...sure".

They walked out together and that's when Newt got jealous and Theseus could tell because he's never been jealous over a girl, he's never even kissed a girl._ As for Tina, she's never kissed a guy either._

Jax brought Tina to a room and shut the door behind them.

Unexpectedly Jax grabbed Tina and pinned her down. He unbuttoned a few of the buttons on her shirt and suddenly the door bursted open.

Newt ran toward Jax and tackled him down by jumping at him.

_The blows newt got didn't feel very good on the stitches he got not to long ago._

Jax grabbed Newt off the ground and threw him to the wall. Newt ducked when he tried punching him but Jax knew about Newt's stitches and kicked him in the side. Newt felt the stitches brake and he put his hand over his wound.

_Tina watched as they fought and noticed Newt bleeding through his shirt._

Newt moved away and ducked once but Jax punched him in the face causing him to fall. Jax kicked Newt in the stomach and went back to Tina. She tried moving back but he got to her to soon.

Newt fought threw the pain and got up. He grabbed Jax and pushed him down into a wall.

Jax let out a laugh and said,"Little Scamander, you can't handle much more of this or all your stitches will come lose. You've Alright got a good amount broken. Your shy but, I'll give you this one. Your strong, maybe stronger than Theseus. Your weak, you won't win this one".

Newt said out of breath,"I won't let you hurt her".

Jax said,"Oh, please. She's an American, your a Brit. Your father wouldn't approve".

Newt said,"If that was ever the case, it wouldn't matter to me".

Jax tried moving but Newt stopped him.

Tina moved back a little and sat against the wall slightly frightened.

Jax grabbed Newt by the arms and held his arms over his head. Newt moved his head back to stare at the ceiling and he tightly closed his eyes wincing in pain as some of the stitches came lose.

Suddenly Theseus comes in the door way and says,"Jax, let my brother go"!

Jax said,"Why"?

Theseus said,"Because I said so"!

Theseus ran at Jax and tackled him down and knocked him out a few minutes after fighting.

Tina noticed Newt's hands were full of blood and he was in pain.

She moved toward Newt who had his eyes tightly shut. She placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. He moved slightly away and Tina said softly,"I wanna help you".

Newt relaxed lying on the ground and Tina unbuttoned his shirt trying not to stare at his muscles. She placed her hands over his wound and he winced a little.

**Later...**

Newt woke up in a hospital room and saw Tina sleeping in a chair next to him. He tried to move but remember his wound and quickly whispered. Tina woke up and noticed Newt awake.

She said,"Your awake".

Newt said,"Where's Theseus"?

Tina said,"Relax. He just went out for some coffee".

Newt rested his head on the pillow and he looked over at her. He gazed at her and said,"Who are you"?

Tina said,"Tina Goldstein".

She held out her hand and he shook her hand as he said,"Newt Scamander".

Tina said,"You know...you didn't have to save me".

Newt said,"Yes, I did. You know what he would've done".

Tina said,"I know".

A stray tear fell down her cheek and Newt reached out and wiped it away.

They stared at each other and Tina said,"What happened to you"?

Newt said,"Animal accident".

**Next Day...**

_Night..._

Tina helped Newt into his room at his house. He got on his bed and went under the covers. Tina sat at the edge next to him and when she was about to get up he grabbed her hand wanting her to stay.

Newt whispered,"Stay, please".

They stared at each other and they both glanced down at the others lips every now and than.

Newt began to lean in hesitantly and slowly. Their foreheads touched and they stopped when they're lips were only inches away.

Newt hesitated before he leaned in and kissed her. His hands went around her waist and she had her hands in his hair. Newt broke the kiss and moved over and she climbed under the covers with him. She lied her head on his shoulder and they cuddled until they fell asleep.


End file.
